ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
The Forgotten Element/Transcript
(The Anacondrai Cultists chant as the captive Elemental Masters are brought in.) Clouse: Bring in the prisoners. Griffin: So the Ninja were right. This was never about any of us winning the tournament. This was always about something sinister. Shade: What gave that away? Was it his cult following, or the giant snake head? Neuro: We've been fighting each other for so long, it took us all losing to finally pull us together. (Jay starts humming.) Too bad it's too late. Kai: Why are you humming? You do know they're about to take our powers? Jay: Since these cursed shackles have blocked our powers, I choose to use the power of positive thinking. Lloyd will come save us. You just wait. Kai: (Skylor turns her head away from Kai.) Go ahead and look away, but you know as well as I do after he takes our powers, he's still gonna need yours. Skylor: You don't understand. My father gets everything he wants. I had no choice. Kai: Just tell me one thing. Was it his idea to make me fall for you, or yours? Because it worked. Zugu: Lock 'em down. All rise for Master Chen! Chen: (He uses Gravity to levitate his throne.) Look at me. I'm floating. (He almost falls, making the Cultists gasp.) I got it, I got it. I just got distracted by how awesome this place looks. Well done, Clouse. You've really set the mood. And look at this. Soon, I'll have more power. It's good to be me. Jay: You may have us, but you still don't have the Green Ninja. Chen: Ah, yes. I bet right now he'll swoop down to save you in the very last moment and teach me a valuable lesson. Well, I'll wait. I love lessons. Jay: Any minute now. Chen: That's enough. I'm bored. But here's a lesson: don't be a sore loser. Only one can remain! (He steals their powers.) The power is mine. All mine! Jay: He never came. Chen: Take them to the factory. Skylor: Father, please, spare Kai. I've seen inside his head. He's different. He can help you. Chen: You like the boy, don't you? If it will make you happy. Leave the red one. (Lloyd, Nya, and Garmadon watch the palace at a distance.) Lloyd: He knows I'm coming. But I can't just hide here and do nothing. Nya: We have to wait until nightfall. There's too many. Lloyd: And then what? Every minute we're out here, he grows more powerful and— Garmadon: Son, Chen grows strong by taking from others. But real power does the opposite. It empowers those around you. Like the way you've empowered me. We will get you to Chen, and you will destroy his staff. (Eyezor walks past two Cultists.) Kapau: Ah, would you look at that? If a foot soldier like Eyezor can move up the chain of command, why can't we? I mean, the guy's only got one good eye, and we each got two. We could spot a Ninja twice as fast as he could. Eyezor: (He sees a Cultists sleeping on the job.) Huh? Hey! Chope: But he's got a mohawk. And his name, Eyezor. It's got a real ring to it. And it's practical. You know, with his creepy sore eye and all. Kapau: That's it. That's it. We need names. We need something that'll make us, you know, stand out. I got it. Call me Kapau! Chope: Oh, that's good. What should I be? Oh, I know. "Hey, who's that?" "It's Maleficium!" Kapau: Malefici—that's a horrible name. I can hardly pronounce it. Chope: Then how about, uh...Chope? Eyezor: Hey! Kapau:Chope? Yeah, I'm not gonna judge. Wait a minute, yes I am. That is awesome! Chope: Look out, world, Kapau and Chope moving up the ranks. Kapau: Yeah! Eyezor: No talking on duty, minions. Kapau: Uh, it's actually Chope and Kap— Eyezor: I said no talking! (The Masters are brought into the factory.) Cultist: Work Jay: No, no. It's not working if you love what you do. The power of positive thinking. Cole: Psst. Jay: Cole? Zane? Is that you? Oh, you look amazing! Cole: Not so loud. They think we've escaped and don't know we're here. Jay: Why would you come back? Cole: Because we're breaking everyone out. Zane: Correction. We're building our way out. (He points to the Roto Jet covered with a cloth.) Cole: They think we're fixing the noodle machine, but we're fixing a Roto Jet. Jay: A Roto Jet? But aren't we underground? Cole: That's what I've been saying! Karlof: What happened to positive thinking? Zugu: No talking! And hurry up with that noodle machine. Karlof: Okay, okay. It will be ready soon. When ready, noodle will fly out of here. Cole: Hey, do you know where Kai is? Jay: Last I heard, he's getting the "special" treatment. (Chen shows Kai his trophy collection.) Chen: A scale from the Great Devourer, Captain Soto's peg leg, a cog from the Celestial Clock, Zane's pink gi, and this. (He swings an Anacondrai Blade.) Kai: Whoa. Chen: An Anacondrai sword. They are the sharpest blade in existence, fit for the greatest warrior to ever do battle in Ninjago. Kai: Why are you showing me all this? You do realize if you weren't holding that staff right now, I'd strike you down right here. Chen: Skylor was right. Even without your power, the fire burns bright in you. Unlike you and my dear Skylor, who inherited her powers from her mother, I was never born with natural abilities. (Kai yawns.) I was told I would amount to nothing. But I will show them they are all wrong! Look. (He points to a painting.) I call it The Charge of the Dark Brigade. It's beautiful, isn't it? The reds, the purples, the super dark purples. After I defeat your little green friend and take his powers, I will have all the Elements I need to conjure a spell that will transform me and my worshippers into Anacondrai. With you and your friends gone, nothing will stop me. But I've seen inside your head. I know you're still jealous Lloyd was chosen to be the Green Ninja. It could've been you. Have you ever wondered what it felt like to have so much power pulsing through your veins? Yes you have. There is so much potential in you, Kai. I want to give you the chance to find it. Kai: I will never turn on my friends. Chen: Of course. But what if I also told you there were secrets about your parents that your Senseis never told you? Dark secrets. Kai: My parents? What secrets? Chen: So many questions that can so easily be answered. Clouse: Master, it is nightfall. The Green Ninja will be making his move shortly. Chen: Think about it. (He and Clouse leaves.) Kai: Hmm… (Garmadon reminded Lloyd about their plan.) Garmadon: Remember, destroy the staff and everyone's power returns. You came here to make your team a whole. Finish the job. (The sneak into the palace, but Lloyd accidentally activated the alarms, alerting the Cultists.) Lloyd: There's too many of them. Nya: I'll hold them. You two, find Chen. (They leave, but Clouse found them.) Garmadon: Look out! Go, son. Leave Clouse to me. Lloyd: Good luck. Clouse: Your father doesn't believe in luck. Lloyd: I know. I wasn't talking to him. (He leaves.) Garmadon: Just like back in the training yard. Clouse: Only this time, I refuse to lose! (Lloyd falls into a trapdoor.) Lloyd: Whoa! Ugh, Chen and his trapdoors. (He hears the Anacondrai Serpent.) Huh? Uh-oh. Kai: Lloyd! This way! Come on! Lloyd: Kai, you escaped. What happened? Kai: I managed to slip free, but Chen took all our powers. If we can find them— Lloyd: There's no time. I have t stop Chen. Alone if I have to. (Kai stops walking and looks at him.) What? What is it? Kai: I'm sorry, Lloyd. (He blows out his torch.) This will all make sense when it's over. Lloyd: Kai? Kai, where are you? (He found his way to the throne room.) Chen: The final round. It all ends here. Lloyd: You! You turned Kai against me? Chen: Like I said, only one can remain. (They start fighting.) Oh, please. What use is one Element when I have the rest? Shadow! Lloyd: I know what you're up to. The Anacondrai Wars are over. You're living in the past. Chen: Wrong. I decide when it's over. And who doesn't like a blast from the past? Ice! (Laughs.) Fire! Lloyd: Whoa! Chen: When my followers become Anacondrai, Ninjago will be controlled by those who deserve it, the most powerful. Gravity! Lloyd: Whoa! What you have isn't power! (Grunts.) It's stealing! Aah! Real power doesn't need to take from others. Real power stops people like you. (Chen defeats Lloyd.) Chen: Only one can remain. (Laughs.) (Garmadon and Nya wakes up tied to a post.) Garmadon: Nya, are you all right? Nya: Yes. What—What happened? Garmadon: We have to get out of here. Clouse: My pet loves the smell of fear. Garmadon: Where is my son? What have you done with— Chen: I have your son. But his power will become mine at the ceremony tonight. I'm sorry you didn't get an invite. I'm still a little hurt when my pupil decided to betray me so long ago. Nya: But how did you defeat him? Chen: Oh, I had a little help. (Kai walks in.) Nya: (Gasps.) Garmadon: You pitted the Ninja against themselves, just as you did the Elemental Masters. Nya: Why, Kai? How could you do this? Kai: Chen holds all the power. Lloyd alone never stood a chance. I had to think about what was best for us. He'll let you go if— Nya: I'd rather be snake food! Garmadon: (He grabs Skylor.) Untie us! Chen: (He and Clouse laugh.) Or what? You've changed, remember? You're Sensei Garmadon. You're a good guy. Threats don't frighten me. (Garmadon pushes Skylor away.) Clouse: My pet may be napping, but she's always hungry when she wakes up. Chen: You had a good run, Garmadon. But all good things must come to an end. (He and Clouse laughs as they walk away.) Nya: This isn't you, Kai. Don't do this. Kai: Sorry, sis. This is the way it has to be. (He winks at both of them.) Chen: Have the factory prepare a feast in honor of the ceremony, Clouse. I'm in the mood for noodles. Kai: This is how your father treats you? It doesn't have to be like this. Skylor: But he has the staff. There's nothing I can do about it. Kai: But what if I can? Lloyd doesn't stand a chance alone, but if Chen trusts me, I can get close to the staff and then— Skylor: Why would you tell me this after I betrayed you? Kai: You spared me for a reason. And you know I'm far too fetching to resist. (Karlof signals the Masters to cover the Roto Jet after he sees Zugu approaching them.) Karlof: Uh, please, almost done. Soon, noodle machine will be firing on all cylinders. Zugu: No, make now. Master Chen wants noodles for the big ceremony. Griffin: What ceremony? Zugu: Chen defeated the Green Ninja. Now no one in Ninjago can stop us. (He laughs.) Look at the bright side. At least all your jobs just became permanent. Karlof: Uh, there's a few minor kinks. Zugu: (He laughs and pushes Karlof.) Give me that sheet. Huh? That's not a noodle machine! Karlof: Uh, that's the kink. Now! (Cole jumps into the Jet.) Zugu: Cole? He's here! Zane: I'd get out of the way if I were you. (Cole starts firing the Jet, but almost hits Jay.) Jay: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Easy, tiger! (The Roto Jet stops firing.) Cole: Whoa! Hehe. Griffin: Over there! Cole: When will it fly? Karlof: It fly when it fy. No sooner. (He starts fixing the Roto Jet.) Jay: On the other side! (The masters turn the Jet over and Cole fires at the Cultists.) Cole: We'll run outta bolts trying to fend 'em off. Make her fly, Karlof, or get us out of here. Karlof: No problem. Push red button. (The Masters cheer when missiles broke down a door. They helped push it.) Cole: This is why you don't make jets underground, Karlof. Jay: The power of positive thinking. Karlof: Behind you! (Lloyd is being brought in to the ceremony.) Chope: Just look at us. We're escorting the big dogs now. Kapau: Heh. Like I said, Kapau and Chope moving up the ranks. Lloyd: Why would you help them? Kai: (Whispering) Don't worry—(He sees Clouse) it won't hurt, heh, that much. (He laughs and walks away.) Chen: All right, first thing's first. Daughter! Skylor: I offer my power to you, Father. Chen: (He starts stealing her power.) Only one can remain. (Nya struggles, but can't break free.) Nya: Some help you are, Kai. Garmadon: Nya, it's karma. After personally destroying the biggest snake Ninjago has ever seen, it's only reasonable the second biggest would exact its revenge on me. (The Masters barge in with the Roto Jet, crushing the Serpent and freeing Nya and Garmadon.) Cole: Whoo-hoo! We did it! Garmadon: Well hello, Master of Earth. Jay: Uh-uh. Don't forget Master of Lightning. (He sees Nya running his and Cole's way.) Hey. (She hugs Zane instead.) Nya: Zane, you're back! Zane: What? What is on my back? Cole: Karlof, why isn't this thing off the ground yet? Karlof: Two hands can only work so fast. Cole: Well, you're gonna fix it, Karlof, because you know why? Karlof: Sure. All: Positive thinking! (Chen finished stealing his daughter's power.) Chen: And now for the final Element. Only one can remain! (He steals Lloyd's Energy.) behold! Every Elemental Power, all in my control! Do you feel the power? I do! All of you who bear the mark of the Anacondrai, it is time. We will shed our skins for new ones, and be the most powerful force in all of Ninjago! Skylor: Father, let me stand beside you. Chen: Yes. Yes. Join me. After today, not only will Master Chen be Ninjago's number one noodle house, but Ninjago's number one ruler! Kai: Hey, Chen! You forgot one Element. The element of surprise! (Skylor kicks his staff away.) Chen: You betray me!? Skylor: Runs in the family. (She kicks him while Kai grabs the staff.) Chen: Get him! (Kai uses Lightning on the Cultists and frees Lloyd.) Lloyd: That was all an act? Kai: Don't worry. I had it all under control. Well, almost. (He gave Lloyd his Energy back.) Ice! (He freezes Clouse.) Lloyd: Hurry, Kai. You must destroy the staff. Kai: Chen was right. This thing's awesome. (He uses it against more Cultists.) Lloyd: Kai, it holds too much power! Destroy it! The power is corrupting him. If we don't get that staff out of his hands— Kai: No one is taking my staff! You had all that power. Now it's my turn! (he goes back to normal.) Ah, what am I saying? (He gets corrupted again.) Nothing I don't already feel! Chen: Yes, yes. Embrace the power. Kai: I can't...I can't control it. I don't want to control it! I should've been the Green Ninja. Lloyd: No, Kai. Don't! (Cole flies in with the Jet.) Cole: Did anyone order some kung pao? Lloyd: Zane! Good to see you again, buddy. Zane: And it's good to be back. (Kai and Chen raced for the staff, but Kai grabs it and destroys it.) Chen: No! (Everyone's powers are returned.) Karlof: Now bad guys in big trouble! Ninja: Ninja, go! Nya: It always brings tears to my eyes when I see the old gang back together. (Garmadon notices Clouse and Chen escaped.) Chen: Ugh, they have all the power! Clouse: For now, Master. But not for long. (The Masters trapped some Cultists and lead them outside.) Garmadon: No sign of Chen. And no sign of Skylor either. Nya: If it weren't for her help, we wouldn't have control of the island. We'll find her, brother. Kai: It's funny. I came here to find an old friend... Zane: (He turns on his funny switch, making everyone laugh.) Hello, my baby. Hello, my honey. Hello, my ragtime gal. Send me a kiss by the wire. Kai: (Simultaneously)...I just never thought we'd make new ones. Garmadon: We'll find her, Kai. And we'll find Chen. Zane: Send me a kiss by the wire. (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Transcript Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninjago Category:2015 Category:Episodes of The Tournament of Elements